walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha Williams (TV Series)
Sasha is Tyreese's younger sister. Surviving together, they have made a good team with Allen and his family. She seems to have different viewpoints on crucial decisions Tyreese makes. However, she and Tyreese both disapprove of Allen and Ben's plan to overtake the prison in "The Suicide King". In "Prey" Sasha pokes fun at Tyreese's poor shooting skills, showing that the pair like joking around with each other. Later in the same episode, Tyreese starts to fight with Allen but as soon as Sasha tells Tyreese not to, he stops. This shows that the two have a loving and caring relationship. When Tyreese finds out that The Governor killed his own men, both he and Sasha decide to leave Woodbury with Rick to go back to the prison in order to keep each other safe from The Governor when he returns. In "Isolation", when Tyreese finds out that Sasha is sick, he is devastated, and although he initially plans to watch over her (as he does not want her to meet the same as his recently murdered girlfriend, Karen), he is convinced to go on the supply run with the priority to find her a cure. He leaves her on a touching goodbye, telling her to get some rest. This, coupled with Karen's death, later cause him to fight the walker herd in a suicidal rage. By the end of "Internment", Tyreese and the group return with a cure, and Tyreese happily reunites with his sister. After they are separated during the fall of the prison, Sasha rarely mentions finding Tyreese, perhaps assuming he's dead. Ben Sasha, Tyreese and Ben's family were a group of survivors together throughout the epidemic. Its unknown if they knew of each other before the outbreak or if they met at a recent survivor camp, however she seems to be like an authority figure to Ben, as several times she will talk to him in a motherly tone, and when Ben and his father attempt to talk about killing the prison survivors she looks at Ben in a harsh way to try to convince him to stop after Beth was nice and gave them shovels to bury his mother. Ben goes a separate way from Sasha and Tyreese in Woodbury, as he's actively involved in working as a soldier for the Governor. He is killed soon before they flee the town. Hershel Greene Sasha and Hershel have a good relationship, both are part of the council. In Internment Hershel saved Sasha when she was sick, even commented that she is lucky to be alive and that she only is because of Hershel. Once recovering enough to walk properly Sasha began helping Hershel with the other flu victims, Hershel was shown to be very grateful. Hershel also mentioned that Sasha had put down the victims that had died before reanimation this is presumably because Hershel himself found it incredibly hard too. Also once Hershel was caught and held hostage outside Sasha was shown to be outraged and worried. After The Governor decapitated Hershel, Sasha, like many other people from the group, opened fire on The Governor and his men. It is presumed that Sasha was very upset by Hershel's death but didn't have time to show it. Maggie Greene Sasha and Maggie seemingly had minimal interaction for most of their stay at the prison. However, they work together to defend it during the Governor's attack. They escape the prison with Bob, who has been shot. During "Inmates," after they find a place to rest and treat Bob's gunshot wound, Maggie and Sasha disagree over Maggie's decision to look for Glenn. Sasha is fine with Maggie going on her own, but once Bob says he's following her, Sasha joins him, working together to clear out the walkers in the prison bus. In "Alone," Sasha and Maggie rely on each other (and Bob) for survival, as they are nearly out of ammo. While Bob and Sasha are sleeping, Maggie, who is still looking for Glenn, leaves a note written in the mud to tell them of her departure. Bob insists on keeping their group together. Sasha disagrees, ultimately going on her own to an abandoned loft. While looking out the window, she sees Maggie unconscious on the pavement, walkers nearby. A panicked Sasha races downstairs to help her; their combined efforts wipe out the walker horde. Maggie admits she needs help and support, and Sasha realizes she needs to let people in. The two women embrace, suggesting the beggings of a friendship. Beth Greene Sasha and Beth rarely interact, but when Sasha's group first arrive at the prison, Sasha is grateful when Beth and Axel bring shovels to help bury Donna. Sasha later compliments Beth by telling her she is very good with the baby (Judith). Beth, like everyone else, seems to disagree with Rick's choice to kick Sasha and the rest of her group out the prison. After Sasha rejoins the prison group, she gives Beth a warm greeting. The Governor Tyreese and his group meet The Governor and ask to stay in Woodbury in "I Ain't a Judas". The group explains to The Governor that they were kicked out of the prison and offer information about The Prison and the group. Tyreese wants to help defend against Woodbury's enemies, but The Governor rejects their offer. Sasha later finds out how deranged and evil the Governor really is and along with her brother, resolves to take as many survivors as possible and flee Woodbury, severing any type of friendship between the two. Sasha is later a part of the prison group which fights back against the Governor's assault, ending in his death and the deaths of most of his group. Bob Stookey In "30 Days Without An Accident," Sasha speaks to Bob about proving his value to the group, and seems to want to keep an eye on him. After the virus hits, Bob is part of the dangerous run to find medicine to help save the lives of sick prisoners, including Sasha. In "Too Far Gone," Sasha thanks Bob for his help, insisting he accepts her gratitude even as he says he doesn't need it (Sasha was not aware of his endangerment to the group because of his need for alcohol). When she nearly passes out during the conversation, he helps steady her. During the Governor's assault on the prison soon after this, Bob is shot, and Sasha, along with Maggie, promises to treat his wound as soon as they escape the premises. In Inmates, Sasha is seen bandaging his shoulder, and seems to trust his judgment (when he decides to follow Maggie in her search for Glenn). They also share a mild flirtation. In Alone, Bob and Sasha become even closer, as Maggie is increasingly withdrawn, and finally leaves them altogether. At one point Bob and Sasha share a kiss. Bob challenges Sasha's desire to isolate herself emotionally, finally parting ways with her because of his desire to track down Maggie. Sasha eventually realizes he's right, and after she stumbles upon Maggie, they happily reunite with Bob. Appearances Season 4 |}} Trivia *As Tyreese's last name is mentioned to be "Williams" in list of action figures, it is possible it's Sasha's last name as well. *The shirt she is wearing in "Made to Suffer" has the logo of a local band out of Atlanta, Georgia, named "Southern Gothic Revival". *On Talking Dead, Sonequa Martin-Green confirmed that Sasha's job before the apocalypse was a firefighter. *Sasha is one of three characters who formerly lived in Woodbury (though she only stayed there briefly) who is still alive. The other two being Tyreese and Michonne. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Leaders Category:Miscellaneous Survivor